The eye of the storm
by samej
Summary: Se da la vuelta y efectivamente hay alguien en su sitio. Encima del mascarón, con la espalda medio apoyada en uno de los picos del sol que preside su barco, está Zoro, como un tronco. Es que no se lo puede creer. Zoro/Luffy. 10pairings.


_Yohohoho por fin he escrito algo un poco más cañero de mi OTP. Les quiero un montón, hacía tiempo que no me daba tan fuerte por una OTP :) El fic está escrito para el meme del abecedario en lj para **serenitydiary**, que además hizo el Post del Amor y la OTP y me dio la inspiración para terminarlo._

_**Advertencias: Spoilers** hasta el final de Water 7._

_**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcais pertenece a Oda-sensei, yo solo escribo esto para entretenerme (y entreteneros), obviamente sin obtener dinero a cambio.  
_

* * *

** The eye of the storm**

Luffy da otra vuelta en su cama y se levanta. Es absurdo intentar dormir, está tan excitado con el nuevo barco que estar tumbado solo le sirve para ponerse peor, así que sale fuera. Aunque, desde luego, no es solo por el barco. Por primera vez desde que llegaron a Water 7 siente que están todos, ahora con uno más, incluso.

Está feliz. Y tiene hambre, pero para comer algo tendría que romper la cerradura de la nevera y con el oído de Sanji ahora es imposible que le de tiempo a abrirla antes de sufrir un posible daño permanente por culpa de una de sus patadas.

De todas formas, se lo piensa poco y decide que merecerá la pena enfrentarse a la ira de Sanji si consigue comer algo. Es curioso porque en el tiempo que ha pensado los contras de romper el candado parece ser que su cuerpo ya había tomado la decisión, y se encuentra en la cubierta. Cuando va a abrir la puerta que dirige a la cocina algo le hace quedarse congelado, con la mano en el pomo.

No ha visto bien.

Se da la vuelta y _efectivamente_ hay alguien en su sitio. Encima del mascarón, con la espalda medio apoyada en uno de los picos del sol que preside su barco, está Zoro, como un tronco. Es que _no se lo puede creer_.

Estira los brazos hasta agarrarse de los picos que forman la melena del león (o los rayos de sol, según se mire) y haciendo un giro en el aire cae casi encima de él, con una pierna a cada lado, sin llegar a tocarle. Casi no lo registra, pero es casi electrizante, la sensación de volver a estar así.

Pero Zoro no hace ni un movimiento.

- ¡Ey! ¡Zoro! Ese es mi sitio, Zoroooo – se queja, alargando las oes con tono quejica.

No hay más respuesta que un pequeño ronquido. ¿Estará durmiendo? Acerca más lu cara a la suya, con la ligera sensación de que se le olvida algo (¿por qué se había enfadado hacía un minuto?) pero ignorándola al pararse a observar sus rasgos. Los ojos son pequeños pero alargados, las cejas fruncidas de manera perenne, la nariz un poco respingona, la mandíbula es cuadrada y marcada. Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando le sorprende una ráfaga de aire y su sombrero se ve arrastrado por ella. O lo hubiera sido de no ser por que la mano de Zoro lo ha agarrado al vuelo, antes de que Luffy se diera cuenta siquiera de que se le escapaba.

- ¿Estabas haciéndote el dormido? – y por fin recuerda qué hace ahí. Ignora su cara de mal humor y se lo suelta -. ¿Qué haces en mi sitio?

Levanta un dedo acusador y le señala, manteniéndolo a dos centímetros de la nariz de Zoro. A este no podría afectarle menos. Le pone el sombrero de nuevo en la cabeza y le pasa el dedo por la mandíbula al bajarlo para enganchar el cordel. Cuando lo coloca en su cuello pone la mano en su nuca y empuja su cuerpo hacia abajo, hasta sentarle en él.

- Igual estás más cómodo ahí.

La voz de Zoro está ligeramente ronca y de nuevo pierde algo de interés el sitio que le ha quitado. De hecho, todo lo que no sean ellos dos pierde _mucho_ interés y la mente de Luffy se ve invadida por su presencia.

No ha quitado la mano de su nuca y la acaricia con movimientos suaves y circulares. Ya dolían, le quemaban los dedos con las ganas de tocarle, de sentirle. Demasiado tiempo el que ha pasado desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

Desde que entraron a Water 7, o, más concretamente, desde después de la pelea con Usopp (y también duele recordar eso).

Esa noche, después de registrarse todos en el hotel, Luffy desapareció y realmente nadie estaba seguro de si deberían seguirle o no. Excepto él. No hace falta que diga nada para saber qué es lo que pasa por esa cabeza que salta de simple a complicada con más velocidad de las que pueden llevar sus espadas.

Le siguió. Se perdió y se volvió a perder, pero no necesitaba orientación para buscarle, le bastaba con andar hacia donde le llevara su instinto. Le encontró en la playa, al lado contrario de la isla donde estaba anclado el Merry, mirando el mar de una manera que nunca le había visto.

Hizo que olvidara todo a base de besos que parecían mordiscos, dejó que sacara su rabia y su impotencia con él, cambió las lágrimas por caricias, terminaron llenos de arena y exhaustos en medio de la playa. Podría haber aparecido la tripulación en pleno acompañados de toda la compañía Galley-la y no se hubieran enterado hasta tenerlos delante de las narices. Incluso así, Zoro duda que hubieran podido parar.

Las órdenes del Capitán son ineludibles para el segundo al mando. Las necesidades de Luffy lo son para Zoro.

Y desde entonces no había habido ni un minuto libre para estar ellos dos. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en demasiado poco tiempo. Había demasiados problemas, estaba la falta de Usopp y aunque hasta la aparición de Sogeking todos le habían mantenido en esa parte de su cabeza que guardaban con el muro de "No mirar", había muchas más cosas de las que preocuparse.

Aunque hubiera apoyado lo que el Capitán hubiera decidido en cuanto a Robin, se dio cuenta de que la confianza de su capitán hacía la mujer se le había acabado por transmitir cuando notó que sentía ese dolor sordo por su desaparición. Todos formaban un cuerpo al completo. Cuando faltaba uno, dolía más que cualquier otra cosa.

Se alegra de la vuelta de Usopp. Puede volver a respirar tranquilo, aunque fuera duro tener que enfrentarse a todos (a su Capitán) para hacerles entender que no podría ser tan fácil como lo planteaban.

No. No quiere pensar en ello, no quiere pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si no lo hubieran entendido. Duele demasiado sólo imaginarlo.

Y ahora le tenía ahí, a dos palmos de su cara, por fin después de tantos días.

Así que aprovecha esa época de relativa tranquilidad que tienen, que ahora todo está bien, le baja la cabeza y le besa despacio, lame esos labios que a veces saben a sangre y otras veces saben a sal pero hoy solo tienen el sabor de puro Luffy, salvaje y húmedo. Siente más que ve la sonrisa dentro del beso antes de profundizarlo más. Conoce esa boca ya más que la suya propia pero nunca le basta, y si se conoce lo suficiente a sí mismo nunca le bastará.

Se incorpora y sin dejar que se baje de sus brazos salta hasta la cubierta y se coloca encima de él, empezando a desnudarle, besando y acariciando cada pedazo de piel nueva que descubre. Se sabe su cuerpo de memoria, no puede evitar sentirse fascinado porque pese tan poco y a la vez sea capaz de cargar con tanto.

La piel de Luffy es curiosa. Es distinto de casi todo lo que ha tocado él en su vida, esa mezcla de goma y piel. Si la toca con los dedos, casi no siente nada, un ligero cosquilleo, pero el efecto se multiplica si le roza con las uñas. Debe ser por el rollo de las frutas de tipo Paramecia, a Zoro le gusta alternar las caricias con arañazos suaves, y ver cómo se estremece con sólo el toque de sus dedos.

Luffy le quita la camiseta y se incorpora, apoyando las manos en sus hombros. Le mira con expresión curiosa, que muta a intensa cuando sigue con los dedos la cicatriz que cruza su pecho. Un escalofrío viaja por su columna cuando baja la cabeza y la recorre con la boca. Le viene a la cabeza el pensamiento de que puede que esa marca la tendrá toda la vida, pero la que le hizo Luffy es tan profunda que ni la espada de Mihawk podría alcanzarla nunca.

La lengua sigue bajando, y levanta las caderas sin poder evitarlo cuando Luffy para y le mira, sonriendo.

- Luffy...

Pretende que suene a amenaza pero le sale tan desesperado que solo consigue que se ría, y el aliento le roza la tripa y contrasta con el frescor del mar y se le tensa el estómago. Normalmente ya le hubiera cogido y le hubiera vuelto a sentar en él pero de alguna manera sabe que hoy Luffy tiene ganas de jugar. Le brillan los ojos, se le escapa la risa entre los labios y Zoro no puede hacer otra cosa que no sea aguantar las ganas de levantarse y abrazarle y aplastarle la boca contra la suya.

Pero aprieta los puños para no ceder a la tentación y deja que se divierta, haciéndole cosquillas con los dedos, dejando que le termine de desnudar, y cuando es todo calor y humedad ya no piensa nada, solo ve a Luffy, siente a Luffy, oye a Luffy, Luffy, Luffy.

El cielo retumba sobre ellos y oculta los gemidos. No llueve pero tiene _tanto calor_ que ni siquiera lo notaría. Ha aguantado bastante y cree que también se ha divertido demasiado y levanta hasta terminar tumbado encima de él. Comparten el aire y comparten saliva cuando entra en él. Luffy ya no sonríe, y tiene los ojos clavados en los suyos y está seguro de que está leyendo tan dentro en él que sería absurdo incluso intentar ocultarlo. No es que haya querido nunca hacerlo, pero tampoco hubiera podido.

Entonces Luffy le besa y cierra los ojos y se leen los sentimientos con la lengua, dan vueltas, ya incontrolables, por la cubierta del barco hasta que Zoro está sentado y Luffy está encima de él. Es tanto el calor que la conocida sensación empieza surgir de su interior y el beso se convierte en la presión de sus bocas; y el orgasmo les alcanza de lleno en el mismo momento en el que un rayo corta en dos el horizonte y el trueno resuena en sus oídos.

El Aqua Laguna es una ola en una piscina comparada con la marea emocional y física que les abate el cuerpo desde dentro, y Zoro le aprieta contra él mientras una retahíla de palabras inteligibles mezcladas con su nombre es susurrada en su oído, sin control.

Su espalda cae hasta el suelo, y se quedan ambos ahí hasta que el frío les obliga a vestirse y resguardarse en la cabina.

Al de poco rato, Zoro ha caído ya dormido, y Luffy le mira un momento antes de apoyarse en su hombro y cerrar los ojos.

- No te hubiera dejado marchar – susurra.

Solo el Thousand Sunny es testigo de la sonrisa adormecida de Zoro.

* * *

_Me encantan, en serio. Ya sabeis que los reviews me alegran el día._


End file.
